Positive
by Poisoned Pink
Summary: Rachel's life is flipped upside down when she finds out that she's pregnant. More than that, she's carrying the child of the one and only Noah Puckerman.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Although I wish I did.

Positive... It was a word that people alway connected with happiness and joy. Rachel Berry like many others couldn't help but link the word to some sort of good feeling.

When she saw the positive sign that came after all her a's she definitely felt happy.

When the crowd gave her a positive response after one of her solos she always felt joy.

But as she sat on the cold tile floor of her bathroom, turned up the three white sticks in her hand, and read positive on each of them she couldn't help the despair that swept through her and the tears that poured down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood on the front steps of William Mckinley High School, and pulled my jacket tighter around me. I wanted to talk to Noah privately, so I asked him to meet me her at 6:15. It was now 6:23, It was freezing cold outside, and I was frustrated.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I started walking back to my car so I could sit in the heat. But I stopped as I watched a old red pick up truck pull into the parking lot. It was just like Noah to arrive when I think of a good idea. So I just turned around and marched back up the steps waiting for him to meet me at the door.

The second he appeared in front of me I was pulled into a very tight hug. I stood there awkwardly as he hugged me absorbing my body heat. After a while he pulled away and smiled at me. "Hey Jew babe," he greeted me in the same ignorant way he always did.

"Hello Noah, I'm glad you finally decided to grace me with you presence," I said trying to keep the annoyance in my voice to a minimum. Which was pretty difficult since he had pissed me off pretty bad this time. "I'm sorry Rach but ma had to take the early shift at work so I had to get Hannah ready for school," he said.

I sighed. I could never stay mad at him when he talked about his sister, Hannah.

I had seen the way he acted around her, and it was so sweet. He was an awesome big brother and he would jump in front of a train for her. "Yeah yeah yeah let's just go inside." I said pulling out my key and unlocking the door.

As we entered the building and started to walk down the hallway he looked at me enviously, "I don't understand how you got your hands on a key to the school." I chuckled and said to him, "I know this may hard to believe but teachers trust me." He frowned at me, "It's just not fair."

When we reached the door tho the choir room Noah pulled it open and gestured for me to go in. I often come in here to do homework or practice for glee, hence why I have a key to the school. He walked with me over to the risers and we sat down. He looked at me seriously and said, "Ok Rachel you asked me to meet you here so you could tell me something, what is it."

I sighed as tears welled up in my eyes, "Noah... I'm pregnant." He looked at me and finally asked what I knew he was wondering, "Who's the father?" I opened my mouth then closed. I took a deep breath gathered up all my courage and said, "You are."


	3. Chapter 3

Noah sat there frozen taking very shallow breaths. Then a single word escaped his mouth a word I had been dreading,"How?" The word alone was enough to pull me into that fuzzy memory of that night

*Flashback*

I stood on the side of the dance floor observing the crazy way people were acting. As the nigh wore on my head started to get more fuzzy as Noah continued to poor that great tasting stuff in my cup. I sipped that last bit of the drink out of my cup and just as expected there was Noah again filling it up. When the bottle was pulled away from my cup I put it up to my lips, chugged the drink, and set the cup on the table behind me. Then Noah in his super drunk state decided to slur,"You look really hot Rachel." All that escaped from my lips was a very high pitched giggle. I walked up really close to him and ran my hands down his arms, "So do you." He smirked at me grabbed my hand and pulled me up the staircase, we were stumbling everywhere. When we got to the top of the stairs Noah pulled me to a door at the end of the hallway. He pushed the door open and pulled her in.

*End Flashback*

"The last thing I remember is the sound of the door closing." I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes so instead I chose to bury my face in my arms as tears endlessly rolled down my cheeks. "I can't believe this is happening again, " he muttered as he dragged his hands down his face. My head snapped up and I brought my hand up to cover my mouth. How could I be so thoughtless and insensitive, I didn't even realized that this had happened to him before with Quinn.

I flung my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder,"Oh Noah, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He detached my arms from around him and lifted up my chin so that I was looking at him in the eye,"This isn't your fault, we were both drunk and we made a mistake." I sighed and wiped away my tears,"Noah, how are we going to get through this?" He seemed to contemplate this for a moment and the shrugged,"I don't know, but I promise we will."

Author's Note: Hey y'all if you like the story pretty please review. It will definitely motivate me to keep updating. I hope your enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. I had this idea in my head for a while so I decided, what the hell I'll make a FanFiction account and post this for the world to read. P.S. please no hate, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked down the hallway staring down at my feet. Even though no one knew I was pregnant it felt as though there was a big sign on my head that said "bun in the oven". I finally reached my locker, grateful that I had something to do beside try to avoid looking into people's eyes.

I grabbed my bag and stuffed my homework into it. "Hey Rach," I jumped a foot in the air clutching at my heart. When I had finally gotten my heart rate to it normal speed I looked up at Noah and smacked his arm. "Don't do that!" I yelled smacking his arm again to get my point across. "Hey no need to abuse me," he said while rubbing his arm. I narrowed my eyes at him."Then don't sneak up on me!" "Okay okay," he said putting his hands up in defense,"I just wanted to know if I could go over to your house, we kind of have dome things we need to discuss."

I sighed not needing to be reminded of it,"yeah sure just follow me home." He nodded his head giving my arm a reassuring rub before he started walking out to the parking lot. When he was out of sight I closed my locker and leaned against it for support. I took about a minute to collect myself and the I started walking out the same way Noah went.

When I opened the door I was hit with a cold breeze, it was a little warmer then it was this morning. But it was enough to make me take a minute to button up my jacket. After that I continued walking towards my car taking note of the fact that Noah's car was one of the few that was left in the parking lot. He was sitting patiently in his truck waiting for me to get in my car.

He met my eye and I nodded at him letting him know that I was almost ready to leave. He nodded back and I turned my head, opened my car door and slid in. I put the key in the ignition and turned it starting up my car. I pulled out of the parking space and started driving towards my house. Noah was close behind following me to my house. I tried to avoid looking in the rearview mirror but that was kind of hard, and dangerous, so eventually I just gave up.

Every time I would look back he would make a funny face at me trying to cheer me up. After a while it started to work. He stuck his tongue out at me and I started to giggle madly. I decided that two could play at this game, so I took my hands off the steering wheel for a few seconds and pulled on my ears while puffing out my cheeks. This got the result I was looking for because he burst out laughing at me.

I placed my hands back on the wheel and continued on driving sometimes laughing at a face he would make at me, and occasionally making a funny face of my own. After about 15 minutes of driving I pulled into my driveway and Noah pulled in next to me. I turned off my cars engine and grabbed my bag from the seat next to me. I walked up my front steps with Noah following behind me.

When I reached my front door I unlocked the it pulling it open. Noah stepped in after me and looked at the place in amazement,"Wow this place is huge, it would be perfect for a party!" My eyes widened and I glared at him. "Okay, sorry that was really insensitive." I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed. "Congrats on using the word insensitive correctly," I said sarcastically. He put his hand to his heart,"Ouch that one hurt. Are the pregnancy hormones already kicking in ."

"I know, I'm sorry that was really rude. I've just had an extremely stressful day." I said in a regretful tone. "It's fine, now how about we sit down and talk about how we're going to deal with this baby." I nodded my head and pointed him towards the living room. "I'll go make us a snack, be right back," I said smiling softly at him. Then I turned around and walked towards the kitchen. I grabbed a can of diet coke for me and a root beer for noah, the I poured some Doritos into a bowl. I placed the items on a tray including a few napkins.

I walked into the living room and placed the tray on the coffee table. Then I sat down on the armchair that was across from the couch hew was sitting on. "First things first Rachel, do you want to keep it," man he really go to the point on things. I hesitated before softly answering,"Yes, I can't do to my child what my mother did to me. I know what that feels like and I would rather my child doesn't go through that." He smiled at me,"Then I'll stand behind you, I'll be a father to this baby."

I was so happy to here that, I had been terrified that Noah would want nothing to do with are baby. He continued on with the next question,"Who do you want to tell first and when." "The glee club and tomorrow, we can find a time to tell my dads and your mom later, the first people I want to know is the glee club." He nodded his head and moved on.

He continued firing questions at me; when was the due date, undetermined ( she hadn't been to the doctor yet ). Next question when was the first doctors appointment, on Friday. Eventually Noah ran out of questions and we just sat there talking and eating chips. I looked at the clock and realized it was 6:00. When I pointed this out to Noah he told me he had to leave but he would call me later.

I walked him over to the door before he left he placed his hands on my stomach and said,"Can you believe it Rach? We're gonna be parents." I sighed happily and looked down at my stomach, it was hard to believe that there was a human life actually growing inside it. I couldn't wait to see the sonogram. Noah leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. After that he gave me a quick goodbye and he was out the door.

I watched from the window as he got into the car and drove off. With one hand on my stomach and the other on my forehead where he had kissed me I felt completely content. I went upstairs and got ready showering and putting on my pjs.

I did my whole night time ritual except text my dads that I was ready for them to bring me tea. Wednesday was date night so they wouldn't be home till ten. When I was finished I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Even though it was only eight and I hadn't eaten dinner I was emotionally and physically drained from the day's events, I fell asleep instantly.

Author's Note: thank you to everyone who reviewed keep it up. I hope your enjoying the story it's super fun to write. I hope this chapter was a little longer than the others and will keep you satisfied till I can update again, which I will do as soon as possible. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

I woke up with an anxious feeling in my stomach. At first I wondered why, and then it hit me. I told noah that I was going to tell the glee club today. God why did I tell him that? Well because I knew that if I didn't tell them right away I would never be able to tell them.

I sat up and swung my feet over the bed, I was about to stand up when I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I stood up and sprinted to the bathroom throwing up the contents of my stomach. When I was finished I walked over to my sink and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. I put my strawberry toothpaste ( I hate mint ) on my toothbrush and then stuck it into my mouth. The minute my tastebuds touched the strawberry flavored toothpaste I regretted it. I was back over the toilet puking. Not that I had much to throw up. I guess I would have to buy mint if this is how my stomach was going to react. It felt gross not brushing my teeth but I knew my stomach wasn't going to allow it, I looked up at my bubblegum flavored mouthwash ( I really do hate mint ) and then quickly shook my head. If my stomach wasn't in the mood for strawberry it probably wasn't in the mood for bubblegum either.

It turned on the shower faucet and then slipped off my pajamas. I waited until the water turned warm and when it did I stepped into the water. About 10 minutes later I shut of the water, stepped out of the shower and wrapped my body in a fluffy black towel. I dried off and walked into my closet.

I looked disgustedly at my sweaters and skirts, I only wore them because the slushy stains ruined some of my favorite clothes. So I went down to good will and bought a whole bunch of cheep things, they just happened to be hideous skirts and animal print sweaters. I hope I don't get a slushy facial today because I'm gonna wear normal clothes. I put on a white sports bra and over that an off white shirt with a star on the front. Then I slipped on a pear off loose fitting dark wash jeans with a rip on the knee. For shoes I chose a simple pear of black running sneakers with yellow laces.

After that I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet door about to grab my cereal when a box of chocolate chip cookies caught my eyes. I snatched it out and opened it pulling out a delicious looking cookie. I ate one and then another and after about 6 i had to force myself to stop eating them. I put the almost empty box back into the cabinet and then grabbed my keys and my backpack. I I was just about to leave when my dads walked into the kitchen, "By Rachel." I smiled at the and said "By dad by daddy." After that I was out the door and into my car.

I pulled out of my driveway and started towards school. About five minutes later I started to desperately crave a slushy. So I pulled out my phone and pressed on the home button. When Siri popped up I said "call Noah" the phone started to ring and I smiled. Damn I love technology. After the second ring he picked up. "Hey Rach," he said through the phone. "Noah I need a favor!" "Wow right to the point not even a hello, what do you need Babe." "I need you to stop at the store and get me a slushy," before giving him a chance to say no I shut my phone and drove the rest of the way to school.

When I got to the school I parked in my space shut the engine off and got out of my car. I walked up to the front steps and then entered the building. I strolled through the building until I reached my locker. I put all my stuff into my locker along with my bag. When I was finished I locked it and waited for Noah to get here. Finally he came walking towards me with a slushy cup in one hand and a straw in the other.

He smiled at me and handed me the slushy, I looked down at it happily until I saw what color it was. Suddenly my face crumpled and I burst into tears, "Damn it you idiot, this is you know my favorite flavor is grape." He looked at me with wide eyes, " The machine that had grape in it was broken so I got you cherry instead." And just like that the tears were gone and I felt like a complete idiot for crying about the flavor of the slushy. He had just gone out of his way to buy it for me and I acted like a brat, "Sorry I guess the hormones have just started to kick in."

He nodded his head and smiled at me holding out his arm, "Would you let me escort you to class." I smiled and nodded taking his arm. For the rest of the day Noah was there at the end of every class so he could walk me to my next one, the day was pretty uneventful except for all the stares we got from people for walking together. The stared but they never said anything, I assume they just think we started dating again like we did for that week last year.

The thought of us dating gave me a tingly feeling and I had to shake my head. I wouldn't start thinking about us dating, that would just end with me hurt. We were doing this purely for the baby that was growing inside my stomach. Eventually the end of the day came and it was time for glee I picked up my bag and walked up to Noah who was standing at my classroom door. He looked at me, "You ready for this." I sighed and shook my head, "Not at all, but yet I'm going to to it anyway." He chuckled and together we slowly made our way down the hall towards the choir room.

Author's Note: Yup, that's it for this chapter. I'll try to update soon but please review. And thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

We walked in silence, I was so nervous I couldn't seem to find my voice. And that's bad because come on it's me, I usually can never stop talking. When we reached the choir room I paused, staring at the door like it was a wall of fire. Noah put his hand on my shoulder and told me, "You know you don't have to do this today. We can do it tomorrow or Monday, after you've gone to the doctor." I sighed, he was right I didn't have to tell them today. I could wait until tomorrow or Monday, or I could never tell them and wait for them to figure it out. That though stopped me from changing my decision, "No. I have to tell them today, if I don't I'll loose all my nerve and I'll never tell them." He nodded and put his hand on the doorknob. Before he turned it he gripped my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Then he let go turned the knob and opened the door.

Not everyone was there yet Mercedes and Kurt were sitting in the back probably gossiping about someone. Sam and Artie were talking, most likely about something boring like comic books. Mike and Tina were sitting holding hands and just chatting. Everybody else had yet to arrive so we sat down in the front row and waited. Nobody payed us much attention, Mike waved to Noah and Kurt smiled at me, but for the most part that was it.

Five minutes later Santana and Brittany walked in with their pinkies linked. Santana's eyes found me first then traveled around the room only to snap back to me a second later. She walked up to me pulling Brittany along with her. She stopped in front of me her eyes traveled down my body taking in everything. "Rachel what are you wearing? It actually looks normal for once." I glared at her my hormones making me more moody then usual, "I'll have you know that I like to dress normally. Maybe if you Cheerios and jocks would stop throwing slushies at me I could stop wearing those hideous skirts and sweaters." She looked taken aback, "Wait, so you don't like those animal sweaters and skirts?" I shook my head and Santana and Brittany both smiled widely. "Berry we're best friends now, tonight Britts and I are coming over and were going to burn all your ugly clothes. And don't worry I'll make sure that nobody slushies you ever again." I sat there for a second stunned.

This all seemed really sudden, I mean one second Santana and Brittany hate me and now they're my best friends. I just shook my head and sighed, I would never understand those two. But it didn't really matter, once they find out I'm pregnant they'll just go back to hating me. Though even if they would stop being friends with me once they found out my situation I was still curious, "Um Santana Brittany, what's with the change of heart? Why did you suddenly go from hating me to liking me?" Brittany smiled at me, "It wasn't that we ever hated you, but it was just the way things worked around this school. We always feel bad about how mean we are to you." "Yeah," Santana agreed, "Well it was more Brittany who felt bad, most of the time you annoyed the hell out of me. But when your acting normal like this and not being super obnoxious it's actually kind of cool to hang around you." I just nodded my head excepting their answers, trying not to feel offended that she called me obnoxious and annoying.

They sat next to me and talked sometimes saying something to me, sometimes just talking between themselves. Seven minutes after Santana and Brittany arrived, Quinn and Finn showed up. Then finally two minutes later Mr. Shue appeared, late as usual, rambling things about this weeks lesson. I quickly raised my hand trying to get his attention before he was distracted by something else. He turned towards me and asked, "What do you need Rachel?" I quickly stood up pulling Noah with me and dragged him to the center of the room. And the I stated, "We have something to tell everyone." Mr. Shue nodded giving us approval to speak. Everybody's eyes were on us and suddenly telling everyone didn't seem like a viable option. But I gathered up every bit of courage I had and said, "I'm pregnant, and Noah's the fatherland."

At first nobody said anything, they all just stared at us mouths agape. Then Mr. Shue quickly got over his shock and asked, "Are you guys sure, have you been to a doctor yet?" I shook my head and then nodded it, "No we haven't been to the doctors yet, but I'm positive. All the signs are there, weight gain, mood swings, morning sickness, and my period is late." He nodded his head and the room was once again quite. Of course the silence didn't last long, suddenly the room was filled with a very loud noise. Everybody was flinging questions at us, I just couldn't keep up. I sighed at put my head in my hands. Today was turning out to be a very long and very stressful day.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for everyone who is following reviewed and followed positive, it is greatly appreciated. Sorry that it's taken me so long to update but school work has been keeping me very busy. Hopefully I'll post another chapter before break is over, maybe even two. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
